Unmei
by Melvanas
Summary: When the well finally lets Kagome back through, things aren't what she bargained for. Will it let her return? ON HOLD
1. The Return

Disclaimer – I do not own anything within the Inuyasha universe.

A/N – This is my first _real_ attempt at this fandom, so please go gentle. This story will ignore what happens in the Sengoku Jidai during the three years Kagome is stuck in her time.

Translations of Japanese terms will be at the end of each chapter. I had originally included more Japanese words/phrases but a reviewer agreed that it was too interruptive. There are some things that I believe should remain in Japanese (such as titles or purely Japanese words) that I believe can be understood from the context. Douzo!

~ Chapter 1 – The Return ~

Kagome eagerly looked up the well shaft, having _finally_ been permitted through to the past … to where Inuyasha was. Grasping a large root, she began to pull herself up. She noticed how much easier it was to ascend the well without her large yellow backpack. After reaching the top, she sat on the lip of the well, absorbing her surroundings.

"Has it really been three years?" Kagome wondered aloud. She had missed the cleanliness of the air in the Sengoku Jidai. The harassment of the smells and fumes in her time had always been an assault on her senses whenever she returned from prolonged trips. Her lip trembled dangerously as tears threatened to spill; she was _really_ there. It wasn't a dream, like the ones she'd had regularly over the last few years. Birds were chirping in the afternoon sun, the wind blew softly through the clearing, and the Forest of Inuyasha was peaceful.

After taking a moment to collect herself, she straightened her skirt before making her way through the forest to the village. Kagome knew she would never see her family again; that was the price she had paid for her one way ticket to Inuyasha and her friends. She was finally getting her chance with her first love. It was only a short walk before she breached the hill that overlooked the village and its fields, scenarios of her and Inuyasha's reunion playing constantly in her mind.

A smile touched her lips as she looked upon the village she had thought of as her second home. It had grown slightly, with a few larger structures on the outskirts, but she could still spot men working in their fields. It belied the fact she was barely on the cusp of adulthood, but Kagome ran down the hill, laughter bubbling up from the sheer happiness of the moment. As she neared the heart of the village, many people recognized her.

"Kagome-sama, it's been a while," many of the villagers called out to her as she progressed toward Kaede's home. Many of the children who remembered her also ran up to give her brief hugs. As she came upon the familiar hut, she felt the elation surge inside her. A small child had poked their head inside the sliding door to announce the miko's return. Kagome only smiled wider at everyone's enthusiasm over her sudden appearance.

A tall man wearing the traditional garb of a Buddhist monk followed the child out, looking around excitedly.

"Miroku!" Kagome called out, running up to her friend. He had grown during her absence, she noted.

"Kagome-sama," he choked out, smiling ear to ear as he lifted her into a fierce hug. Kagome couldn't hold back her tears any longer. His strong arms around her only reinforced that this wasn't an illusion.

"Miroku," she sobbed happily into the shoulder of his black _koromo_.

"How did you return here?" Miroku asked, pushing her away slightly by the shoulders. She stood before him in her strange clothing from the future. Kagome smiled back at him.

"Where are the others? I can tell you all at the same time and catch up," she beamed. Her smile fell slightly when she saw Miroku's face become serious quite suddenly.

"Perhaps we should go inside," the monk suggested, signaling toward the door with his _shakujou_.

Kagome nodded, knots replacing the butterflies that had been fluttering in her stomach. Had something terrible happened while she had been away? After passing through the threshold, Miroku slid the door shut behind her.

"Kagome-chan?" Kaede whispered, looking up at the teenager in shock. "We thought we would never see you again!" Tears were pooling in the old woman's eyes. Kagome quickly sat down next to her before taking one of her hands.

"Let me put these aside for later," Miroku said to Kaede, putting away the herbs and bowls they had been working with prior to Kagome's appearance.

"Thank you," the old woman said, a frog in her throat from the emotions overwhelming her.

"Miroku? Where is everyone else? Nothing bad happened, _ne_?" Kagome asked, looking up at her friend as he moved about the hut. He quickly finished before, with a sigh, settling himself down in front of her and Kaede. His silence stirred further dread and she quickly looked to Kaede.

"I am sorry to cause you such alarm, Kagome-sama," Miroku spoke quietly, "I just don't know where to start. No one is injured."

Kagome felt the pressure ease within her chest. If it had been three years previous, she would have been demanding an answer. As it were, she had matured and now sat patiently, letting Miroku think of his reply.

"Shippou comes and goes. He is out of the village most of the time for demon training. There is a fox clan near Sesshoumaru's lands that has agreed to take him in," Miroku explained.

"He comes back to make sure I'm not dead yet," Kaede interjected with a chuckle, stirring a nearby pot that contained the makings of an early supper. Kagome laughed. That sounded like her Shippou-chan. She knew he had a soft spot for the elderly woman. It was she, after all, who took care of him when Kagome made trips back to her time. Kagome waited for a long moment while Miroku stayed silent. She saw Kaede give the young man a sympathetic look before slowly rising to her feet.

"These old bones of mine!" she griped, grabbing a nearby cane. "I am going to drop in on Sayuri-san… make sure she isn't still having pains from her pregnancy. Watch supper, won't you _houshi_-sama?" And with that, Miroku and Kagome were the only ones left.

"_What could have happened to make Miroku not want to talk about Sango or Inuyasha?"_ Kagome wondered. She relocated next to the monk, watching the fire beneath the cast-iron pot.

"Sango-chan?" Kagome offered up, turning her gaze to the man next to her.

"Sango left the village shortly after Naraku's defeat," Miroku explained quietly. Kagome sat in shock. She had been sure that the _youkai-taijiya_ would have married the monk, or at least stayed by his side!

"Why would she leave? Where did she go?" Kagome had what felt like a thousand questions burst forth into her mind.

"She didn't feel like her village and family were fully avenged. She left with Kohaku to return to their home village. They recruited many people and started another _taijiya_ village, in honor and memory of her family and friends." Miroku grabbed a long twig and stoked the fire.

"I could have sworn you and Sango were going to end up together," Kagome whispered out, disbelief coating her voice. Miroku gave a bemused chuckle before turning toward the younger woman.

"We tried to make it work… but … the way she explained it to me was like this: until her family's memory was fully at peace, until her duty was done, she couldn't devote herself to anyone. Our mission to eradicate the vileness that was Naraku was finished, but her task wasn't."

Kagome looked upon him sadly.

"They say, when you truly love someone, you are willing to let them go for their own happiness and peace of mind. Kohaku was finally saved and she wanted time with him, to do right by her home village. That is what would make her happy."

Tears threatened to fall again as Kagome's heart broke for Miroku and Sango's situation. She knew her surrogate sister's happiness depended heavily on the younger brother she loved more than anything. It also made sense for her to rejuvenate her family's purpose. The more Kagome reflected on it, the more she realized that Sango was a true warrior and wouldn't settle down as easily as it had seemed to Kagome three years previous. Kagome had been wearing the goggles of a teenager in love at the time, after all.

"Did she say if she would ever return?"

Miroku turned to look at Kagome.

"She said she would likely return one day. Whether it is a visit as a friend, or to take me with her, she did not say. It is hope for the latter which keeps me in this village."

"And, what of Inuyasha?"

Miroku turned toward her fully, hesitation clear on his face.

"I am not sure I should be the one to tell you this," Miroku began, reaching out his left hand to rest it on her upper arm. He saw Kagome start to panic again. "Perhaps it _is_ for the better if I tell you, rather than you run into him. He will surely come straight here once word reaches him, and it will give you time to absorb and cope…"

It seemed like Miroku was speaking more to himself than to Kagome. The knots in her stomach were tightening.

"_What isn't he saying!"_ Kagome thought frantically. She took his right hand in her smaller hands, for something to hold on to. She noticed the lack of his _tekkou_ and _mala_.

"Kagome-sama, you realize that a lot can change over the course of time, right?"

Kagome gave a slight nod. Where was he going with this?

"You also have to realize, none of us thought you would be able to return. The well stopped working completely, after the jewel was destroyed. Inuyasha thought he would never see you again, since you claimed there are no demons in your time…"

Dread at the implications behind Miroku's words caused Kagome to stiffen.

"You did a lot of good for Inuyasha, while you were here, you know," Miroku said, taking both her hands in his before continuing. "You taught him how to trust and love. He was heartbroken for a long time. He kept to himself for the better part of a year afterward…"

"Miroku," she begged. It was like he was teasing her with bits of information.

"Kagome-sama," the monk began, pleading with his eyes for her to accept what he was about to say. "Around this time two years ago, Inuyasha became friendly with a woman in a nearby village. She doesn't have any spiritual powers, but she still acts as a shrine maiden. He would still travel to help surrounding areas with problematic demons, and thus wound up doing business with her shrine frequently. They fell in love, Kagome-sama, and married this last winter."

Kagome felt her heart tear in two. She couldn't begrudge Inuyasha for falling in love with someone else. He hadn't thought her capable of returning to him. She knew that, had the well never let her through, she would have grown old hoping Inuyasha hadn't been lonely and had found someone to share his life with.

"_That doesn't stop the pain,"_ she thought, clutching a fist to her chest. Her mouth hung open with a silent cry, tears slipping down her cheeks. She had begged the well to let her return, to be with Inuyasha. It had acquiesced, but the purpose had been for naught, it seemed.

"Inu… yasha," Kagome croaked out around the lump in her throat. Her tears blurred the world around her. She saw Miroku rise up onto his knees before being pulled into the purple material of his _okesa_.

"He still visits regularly. We had a long talk, one night. Inuyasha is very loyal, you know. He loved Kikyo and he loved you… and he vowed to always return and watch over the village where both of those loves began." Miroku lifted a hand and made short, gentle strokes on the top of her head.

"How often does he visit?" Kagome asked, burying her face further into Miroku's chest.

"Once a week, except for the week of the new moon, when he would be in human form," the monk informed her.

Kagome felt her head spinning as she processed everything. She remembered what Miroku has said only a while before in regards to Sango.

"_When you truly love someone, you are willing to let them go for their happiness… isn't that what I did all those years ago when Inuyasha was still torn over Kikyo? Didn't I choose to not interfere for that very reason?"_ she thought, sniffling loudly into the monk's robes. She pulled away slowly and stirred the contents on the pot, wiping harshly at her tear-stained face.

Miroku remained on his knees, watching over the younger woman carefully. The stew didn't need to be constantly stirred, but if it distracted Kagome from the pain she was undoubtedly feeling, he wouldn't bring it up. For the first few minutes, she would have spurts of sobbing before hastily regaining her composure.

"Are you okay?" he inquired, settling back into a seated position.

"Yes," Kagome replied, deciding that the stew had finally been stirred enough. She plopped onto a nearby cushion and finally took stock of her friend. She had already noticed his height had increased.

"_Men don't normally stop growing until their mid-twenties, so he probably isn't done yet,"_ she pondered.

The serious expression on his face, and the mature way he was handling everything, also spurred her into thought. Most men were afraid to handle an emotional girl, but he had taken to comforting Kagome without a thought. His gentleness regarding her situation proved he was no longer just a lecherous teenager out to end a family curse. Maybe now that she was stuck here, she would be able to get to know this post-Naraku monk better than when they'd been travelling in a group.

"How old are you now, Miroku?" she asked, realizing that she had never bothered to find out before, only estimating him to be a few years older. He looked surprised at the random question.

"Hmm," he began, "I will be twenty-two around the fall harvest." Kagome smiled.

"There are a lot of festivals in the fall," she added offhandedly. Miroku nodded back, realizing she was trying to once again distract herself from thoughts of Inuyasha.

"I must ask once again, Kagome-sama. How did you manage to make the well work?"

"I graduated highschool, _finally_, and my thoughts became consumed again by the well. I knew it hadn't worked since the day we defeated Naraku, but I just felt it would work. So, I asked for it to let me through. I told it I wanted to see Inuyasha…" Kagome's eyes had gone empty toward the end, and Miroku was hit with two realizations. One, Kagome's sole reason for coming back had been Inuyasha, whom she could no longer be with. Two, the well was, at the very least, semi-sentient if it had indeed granted Kagome's request. Perhaps it would be willing to allow her through? Surely she would wish to return home, now that her purpose was for naught.

"Kagome-sama… it isn't that I'm not thrilled to have you return… but, do you suppose the well might permit you to return, if asked, once again?"

Kagome's eyes shot to his, her mouth gaping once again as thought failed to process into words. Miroku had quickly understood some of what had been running through her own thoughts.

"If it does… I would like to see Inuyasha, and possibly the others, before I try. Worst case-scenario – it doesn't let me through again and I stay here as the village's miko. Right now though, I don't know if I can live in a world with Inuyasha, but not be with him."

Her voice hitched, causing Miroku to move by her side again as another emotional breakdown was impending.

"I've loved him for so long… had dreams of reuniting and having a happily-ever-after," she whimpered, needing to explain her feelings aloud. Miroku wrapped his arm around her shoulders as a sign of comfort. "At least with Kikyo, I still had him by my side. This day has been in my mind for years, and now it's ruined!"

Kagome turned and buried her face into his shoulder as her tears were unleashed once more. She heard the wooden door slide open as a cane made thumps on the floor, signaling Kaede's return. Kagome didn't see the sympathetic look that passed between her two friends.

"_Houshi-_sama! You've nearly let this stew burn," Kaede scolded.

"Oh! Please forgive me, but it is hard for me to concentrate when a lovely young woman is so near," Miroku jested, allowing his hand to wander further down Kagome's side toward her hip. Kagome felt laughter interrupt her crying and promptly leaned back and shoved the monk playfully. "Playing hard to get, are we?"

Miroku winked at her playfully, causing her to only smile wider at his antics.

"And here I'd thought you finally were rid of your perverted ways," she jested back, feeling the pain in her chest lessen just a tiny bit at her friend's attempt to ease her emotional burden. It lessened a bit more from the compassionate smile he gave her.

. . . . . . . . . .

_Koromo_ - wide-sleeved robe/kimono that is tied at the waist with a cord  
_Shakujou_ - a Buddhist staff with an ornamental head and noise-making rings  
_Ne_ - a word that, depending on its use, can be to indicate one seeking agreement (right?) or a rhetorical  
opinion (that is one HUGE hamburger, isn't it!)  
_Houshi_ – Buddhist priest  
_Youkai-taijiya_ – demon exterminator  
_Tekkou_ – type of wrist guard Miroku wore for his kazaana (wind tunnel)  
_Mala_ – necklace consisting of 108 beads that Buddhist monks usually wore on the neck; sometimes wrapped around the hands when walking around  
_Okesa_ – variant of a kesa, which is a sash that wraps around the body and over the shoulder; okesa cover the entire body except for the arms.


	2. Resolution

A/N – Many thanks to Sugar0o for your thoughts regarding my interjection of Japanese into the story. As a fan of the Japanese dub of the anime, I've gotten so used to how the characters speak and forget sometimes that those who only know the English dub and don't know a lick of Japanese would be frustrated by so many foreign words. From here on out, I will keep it to merely terms which have no English equivalent or are prevalent through the anime/manga.

Chapter 2 –

Kagome wandered through the field, searching carefully for particular herbs. Kaede was seated nearby with Rin, explaining the different herbs that Kagome had already gathered. A gentle spring breeze caused her red _hakama_ to billow slightly around her legs.

"Kagome-sama, you look much better in your miko clothing!" Rin had proclaimed that morning. The previous day, she'd shown up only in the nice clothing she'd worn post-graduation ceremony. With no change of clothing that would be suitable for the Sengoku Jidai, Kagome had quickly divested her clothing for the traditional garb of her creed.

"Kagome-chan!" called out Kaede. Kagome made her way over to the elderly woman. "I am going to return to the village to start supper, will you please continue to explain the different plants to Rin?"

"Of course," she replied, giving the young girl a playful wink. She took her time settling down into the grass, smiling at the giggling child.

"Kagome-sama, Rin is very glad you are back. You won't be leaving again, will you?" Rin was tenderly fingering the petals of a purple flower. Kagome still wasn't sure whether the well would permit her through again, so settled for gently smiling at her companion.

"So, which of these did Kaede not discuss?" Rin's eyes eagerly danced at the small piles of plants between them.

"We stopped at these," she replied, pointing to some leafy herbs, "but Miroku-sama already told Rin about some of these others ones!"

"Miroku taught you?" Kagome asked. She hadn't been aware that the monk was proficient with the medicinal properties of different plants.

"Yes! Sometimes Miroku-sama accompanies Kaede-sama and Rin when we gather herbs, and even helps us prepare salves. He is also working with Rin on calligraphy!"

The child smiled toothily at Kagome.

"Well that is very helpful of him," she replied, reaching out to gently rearrange the girl's fringe.

"This one?" Rin asked, lifting a vine up above her head.

"Knotweed," Kagome said, beginning to launch into explanations on the numerous plants around them. It was as the sun was descending lower upon the horizon that a familiar figure made their way into the field, silhouetted by the sun behind them.

"Miroku-sama!" Rin exclaimed, launching to her feet and throwing her arms around his waist.

"Rin-chan," he laughed, lifting the girl up into his arms. "Ah! Studying more medicinal plants, I see."

Miroku surveyed the cluttered ground before giving Kagome a warm smile. As she watched him with Rin, Kagome felt a pang in her heart.

"_He would have made a good father, should he and Sango have had children,"_ she thought wistfully, returning a watery smile. To keep him from seeing her mood-swing, she bent her head and began to carefully place the scattered herbs and plants into the basket Kaede had left behind.

"Kaede-sama sent me to retrieve you two for supper," Miroku spoke quietly, letting Rin slide down the length of his side back to the ground.

"Oh! Rin will go help her set up! Rin wants to try tea ceremony tonight," the girl gushed, waiting a moment for Kagome to finish packing up the basket. She took the bundle and quickly skipped her way out of the field.

"She is so full of energy! I don't think I was anywhere near as exuberant at her age! She's about twelve now, ne?" Kagome asked, getting to her feet.

Miroku took a moment to respond. He hadn't seen Kagome at all that day, having left at first light to get an early start on venturing to a nearby village to exorcise their temple. He had only seen her in traditional clothing on a few occasions, usually when she ran out of clean clothing. She really did bear a striking resemblance to Kikyou when dressed as she was, but her face reflected a natural gentleness and sweetness, something which had always been lacking from the Kikyou he had known.

"About," he finally agreed, gripping both hands around his _shakujou_ and leaning on it casually. There was a moment where they were both merely observing the other, the evening wind picking up slightly, storm clouds in the distance promising a strong rain that night.

"Shall we?" Miroku asked, indicating in the direction of the village. They started making their way back, the high grass of the field slowing them down in some places.

"So, you're helping Rin with her calligraphy?" Kagome asked, stepping carefully over a large root.

"Sesshoumaru requested it of me. He wants to make sure Rin is educated, no matter which life she chooses." Miroku offered her a hand when they came to another unruly root. She gratefully accepted but paused once she had made her way over it, continuing to grasp his hand unconsciously.

"Huh?" she asked meekly, with a tilt of her head. Miroku gave a chuckle at the child-like gesture. Kagome may have grown, but she hadn't really changed during the last few years, he noted with gladness.

"It's comforting to find out some people never change," he said gently, giving her hand a tug to resume their trek home. She returned his statement with another look of confusion.

"Sesshoumaru sent Rin-chan to the village so she can become re-accustomed to living amongst humans. When she is grown, she will make the choice about whether to continue living as she is, or return to Sesshoumaru."

"And because you are a monk…" Miroku helped her over a fallen tree, "you are literate enough to teach her."

"Correct," Miroku smiled, highly amused at the miko's continued grip on his hand.

"Ugh! You would lead us back through the wilder path," Kagome proclaimed, swatting a low-lying branch out of her face.

"You must realize how important literacy is, especially for a young woman. In this era, it is mostly clerics and elites who can read and write. If Rin-chan chooses to continue her days amongst humans, she will be a good candidate for marriage to a noble. She will be able to live comfortably," Miroku explained, slightly out of breath from the steep hill they were climbing.

"Sometimes I forget how fortunate I am to have grown up in a time where education is required," Kagome huffed out, inwardly cursing the heat trapped between her skin and the heavy material of her miko-garb. She couldn't help but once again admire Miroku for his thoughtfulness of the child's future.

"_Come to think of it, he has always been very considerate of everyone around him,"_ Kagome thought. _"Like Mama."_

Thinking about her mother, Kagome remembered just how stuck she possibly was. The multiple blows from yesterday had hit her hard. As was her nature, though, she had quickly come to accept things and tried to see the bright side. She still had Miroku, as well as Kaede and Rin.

They continued the rest of the walk to Kaede's hut in a companionable silence, Kagome's arm entwined with Miroku's in case she had a clumsy moment and tripped over some of the wild growth. The content smile that had graced her face quickly fell as they rounded one of the huts and their destination came into their line of sight.

"Inu…yasha," Kagome choked out in a whisper, her arm tightening around Miroku's. Her vision quickly blurred, but she could still made out the red blob coming closer. Miroku freed his arm and promptly wrapped it around her shoulders, bracing her quivering body. He gave Inuyasha a sympathetic look. When the _inu-hanyou_ stood in front of the young woman, Miroku gave an encouraging squeeze before releasing her and proceeding to Kaede's hut.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha asked, a slight growl in his voice due to the emotions rampaging through him.

Though Kagome knew she could never be with Inuyasha as she had dreamed, she still cared for him. Hearing the gruffness of his voice opened her floodgates and she soon found herself in his arms, sobbing into his _haori_.

The last sound Miroku heard as he allowed entered the dwelling was the piercing howl of Kagome's cries. The sound caused his stomach to turn to lead and his breath hitched slightly. A few villagers dwindled outside, watching the spectacle.

Inuyasha promptly gathered the sobbing woman into his arms and carried her to the place where they'd first met – Goshinboku. As he sat her on one of the several large, exposed roots, Kagome finally started calming down.

"Inuyasha," she whispered, a small smile gracing her features before the heartbreak consumed her once more. She slowly reached up and fondled one of his ears, as she had so long ago.

"The old hag told me that Miroku explained to you what happened while you were back in your time…" he ground out, placing a hand on her shoulder. Worry and apprehension were exuding from the nervous man in waves.

"You know, Inuyasha… I understand," Kagome said quietly, sniffling quite loudly. The tension that had gripped her companion diminished exponentially. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable, but, I just want you to know that… I've loved you for so long."

Kagome looked back up at him and her crying began anew, his ears flattening somewhat as he stroked a stray lock of her hair.

"After I found out that you had fallen in love with someone else… last night, I was very sad. But, then I realized it wouldn't have been fair to expect you to live out the remainder of your life alone, with no surefire way of me returning to this era. The Bone Eater's well allowing me back was a fluke. I'm happy that you found someone with whom you can finally share your life. It will take time, but I'll be okay," she explained, giving him the answer to his unspoken questions. The Inuyasha she had known would never have outright asked her about her feelings, as concerned as he undoubtedly was.

Kagome gave him a watery smile before she was engulfed in a bone-crushing hug.

"I was so scared when the well sucked me back through from your time," he growled out, trying not to let his tears take over. "Please know that I … that I loved you… so much."

Kagome gripped him tighter as their shared embrace grew fiercer.

"I know. That's why I was so desperate to return to you. So elated when I was finally allowed passage."

Inuyasha gently held her back, so as to look her in the face as he spoke to her.

"After I finally got over the depression from losing you, Miroku helped me realize something. You meet people throughout your life. Some hold little to no significance, while others can change your whole being. When you came along, I was annoyed as hell. But, over the course of our time together…"

Inuyasha stopped to sniffle, not used to allowing his emotions to be put into words. This was something Kagome needed to know, though. She deserved to know, after everything she had done for him.

"You made me realize so many things. That it was okay to open my heart to new people. That true kindness does exist in the world. That there are people who will stick by my side, despite my being a _hanyou_. That I was perfect just the way I am."

Kagome never blinked as the tears pooled and eventually streaked down her face. Her gaze was locked with that of her first love.

"You changed me for the better. And for that, you will always hold a piece of my heart."

Kagome gave him a bright smile. It was nice, being reassured of her continued importance to him. She pulled him into a tender embrace, happy to have things out in the open.

"Do you know what you will do, now that you are stuck here?" Inuyasha asked quietly, running his claws through her hair. Kagome had missed him doing that.

"I am going to try the well one more time, to try to get home. You were the reason I wanted back so badly, the reason the well likely let me through. If it doesn't work, I will probably stay in the village to continue training under Kaede-baachan and help with Rin-chan. I want to see Shippou and Sango before I try though," Kagome informed him, grasping at a loose area on the arm of his _haori_. "Miroku might even be able to help with my training, ne."

Inuyasha could only nod against her head. He felt relief to know that she was willing to stay so close by, and with those who could keep her safe while he wasn't there. It was as Kagome was making those resolutions that she realized it wouldn't be too bad were she to be stuck in the _Sengoku Jidai_ permanently. She would have friends and tasks. While she had friends in her time, they were all entering universities and had career paths to jump on. Kagome hadn't been accepted and had no idea what she'd do for work.

"You will always have a home here," Inuyasha whispered passionately into her hair.

. . . . . . . . . .

Kagome settled down into her blankets, the fire still blazing warmly. Inuyasha had declined the stay, relaying that he hadn't informed his wife of where he'd gone. He'd lost all rational thought when he heard talk of the mysterious return of a neighboring village's miko.

"How are you?" Miroku asked gently, sitting near where Kagome's pillow was.

"I feel better tonight, knowing that Inuyasha and I have come to an understanding… now that things are resolved." Kagome sighed, looking up at the wooden planks in the ceiling. "I'm taking this all rather well, aren't I…"

Miroku peered down into her face, his hands beginning to play with his _mala_ beads. "Yes, you are. But, that is a good thing. You aren't in denial, and are thinking sensibly."

"It still hurts… but I accept things," Kagome finished, looking up to meet Miroku's gaze from her position on the floor.

"Good," Kaede barked out from her position across the room, brushing through Rin's hair. Kagome couldn't help the low chuckle from the display of frankness from the old woman. With a small sigh, her attention refocused on Miroku.

"Miroku, what are your plans for tomorrow?" The monk brought a thoughtful finger up to his chin before responding.

"I believe my only obligation is to assist with laying the floor in one of the new huts, possibly helping Rin with her calligraphy if Kaede-sama has no plans for her."

Kaede gave a critical look at the young girl before looking at Kagome and Miroku. "I had planned to show her how to prepare some of those plants we collected today, perhaps the following day?"

"That would be fine," Miroku said with a slight bow toward the old miko. "What did you have planned, Kagome-sama?"

"I was wondering if you would help me with meditation," she replied around a yawn. The emotional drain of the evening had left her quite exhausted. "I never really had time before, what with running around chasing demons and Naraku."

"Of course," he said quietly in his deep voice. In the peaceful atmosphere of the hut, Kagome was able to detect the slight change in pitch he'd had in the last few years of her absence. "I believe the men will start working on the hut after breakfast, so my part should be done shortly after lunch."

"Mm," she mumbled, burrowing her head deeper into her pillow, "okay." The sound of his _mala_ beads resuming their clanking against one another facilitated her descent into sleep.

"Sleep well," the monk said gently as he saw her slipping to sleep.

The last thing Kagome remembered before slumber totally claimed her was the feel of Miroku lightly moving some of her hair out of her face.

"_That feels nice,"_ she thought before unconsciousness reigned.

~  
hakama – red pant-like traditional clothing  
hanyou – half-demon  
haori – hip or thigh-length kimono-like jacket  
inu - dog  
sengoku jidai – Waring States period of Japan from roughly 1467-1573AD  
shakujou – Buddhist monk's staff


End file.
